I'm Yours
by shivalee
Summary: Je n'ai peut-être pas le plus doux des touchers. Je ne parle peut-être pas comme il faut. Et bien que je ne ressemble pas à grand-chose. Je suis à toi UA / OOC / Romance / Guimauve / SasuNaru


**Les personnages sont à Masashi Kishimoto**

Titre: I'm Yours  
Genre: Romance/Fluff/Guimauve/Amitié/Yaoi  
Précisions supplémentaires: C'est un UA (hors du monde Naruto) et les personnages sont totalement OOC (Leurs caractères sont donc différents de ceux qui leurs sont attribués dans l'œuvre originale.).  
Pairing: SasuNaru  
Raiting: PG  
Résumé: _« Je n'ai peut-être pas le plus doux des touchers. Je ne parle peut-être pas comme il faut. Et bien que je ne ressemble pas à grand-chose. Je suis à toi »_

* * *

Note 1 : Alors avec ce dernier cadeau j'ai fais dans le dégoulinant, le cliché, le déjà vu, le pas original, le mielleux... Et j'assume! XD Déjà parce que je ne me voyais pas écrire autre chose pour la génialissime personne à qui je "l'offre" (car c'est tout ce qu'elle aime) et ensuite parce que j'avais besoin de ça aussi. Marre du profond et de l'intense! Après évidement je suis frustrée de passer d'une scène à l'autre sans pouvoir développer et de sauter des étapes mais bon...

Note 2 : J'avoue que Sasuke est encore un peu bizarre, à croire que je ne peux pas m'en empêcher! Vous vous direz peut être que c'est un enfoiré et ça me va, je ne voulais pas en faire un mec "parfait"! Je l'aime comme ça!

Note 3 : OS sans lemon! Ca m'a vraiment fait étrange de sauter la scène de sexe! Je me sentais comme vide! Mais j'avoue que c'est bien moins douloureux comme ça! De toute façon j'ai tout donné pour mon 3some donc...

Note 4 : La chanson de l'OS (donc le titre et les paroles tout le long) est "I'm Yours" (The Script) qui est d'après moi une merveille et l'une de mes préférée voire ma préférée du groupe

Note 5 : J'ai (encore) l'impression qu'il ne se passe rien, que c'est juste une succession de petites scènes sans intérêt et donc je me dis que c'est horriblement chiant, mais j'espère avoir tord! Au moins un petit peu! C'est un peu nouveau pour moi, les OS, cette façon de faire...etc.

Note 7 : Au début j'avais un truc avec les photos de Sasuke puis finalement mon démoniaque cerveau est passé à autre chose donc il n'y a pas ce moment mais Sas' est resté "photographe"! Oh et désolée pour la mise en page de ***** et les fautes.

Note 8 : Oui à la fin je me suis tapé un délire très FMA ! Même si c'est OOC, j'ai direct pensé à eux et puis j'aime le RoyEd ! XD Sinon je crois que mes Naruto sont de plus en plus « délicats » ! ^^ Je crois que c'est parce que je hais tellement son « nouveau » look que je compense ! XD Puis dans quasiment toutes les dernières histoires que j'ai vues il était limite bodybuildé, ça doit jouer aussi… Bah j'assume de toute façon et je peux surement encore faire « pire » !

* * *

Ceci est donc mon dernier cadeau de Noël et si je le poste avec autant de retard c'est parce que je suis malade ! **J'ai fini 2015 et commencé 2016 aux urgences et du coup je n'ai pas pu m'en occuper, comme je n'ai pas pu écrire.**

 **Mes histoires prennent donc du retard** , mais en ce 11 janvier (date de mon anniversaire) je vais avoir un charmant tête à tête avec mon chirurgien et espérer qu'il me donne une date rapide pour mon opération ! **Une fois opérée, promis je pourrais à nouveau reprendre le cours « normal » de ma vie et donc reprendre l'écriture et répondre à vos nombreux messages et commentaires ! (Merci pour ça d'ailleurs, ça fait encore plus de bien dans des moments pareils !)**

Après il faut savoir qu'il se peut que la première histoire sur laquelle je travaillerais une fois en forme **ne soit pas une suite attendue** mais un nouveau mini bébé qui n'aura sans doute pas de version SasuNaru car je doute qu'elle puisse intéresser. En effet c'est un Mpreg.

Et là ceux qui me connaissent un peu doivent être en mode super choqués car j'avais déjà exprimé des centaines de fois depuis 2010 ma ferme intention de ne **JAMAIS** en écrire ! Mais comme vous le savez je suis victime de mon cerveau et cet enfoiré est fou d'une de mes princesses Perverses qui m'a harcelée avec ça jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve à 4h du mat en pleine souffrance avec une idée sortie de nulle part ! u_u

Bref tout ça pour dire, je ne peux pas donner de date pour les suites de mes histoires, mais promis dès que je sors de la clinique, je m'y remets !

 **Merci pour votre soutien et Bonne Année !**

* * *

 **« Tu effleures ces yeux fatigués qui sont les miens  
Et tu dessines mon visage, ride après ride  
Et en fin de compte, vieillir n'est pas si mal »**

 _Sasuke se tourna doucement vers son compagnon qui venait de se réveiller, frottant son nez contre son bras, comme un chaton._

 _Il se pencha pour déposer un tendre un baiser sur ses lèvres._

 _-Bonjour toi ! Sourit-il._  
 _-Salut... Souffla Naruto encore un peu endormi. A quoi tu pensais ? Tu avais l'air absorbé._  
 _-A nous, notre rencontre, notre histoire..._  
 _-Oh, ça remonte à loin ! Dix ans déjà !_

 _Sasuke enlaça son amant en souriant._

 _-Dix ans à peine tu veux dire ! On est encore un jeune couple !_

 _Naruto rit en emmêlant leurs jambes._

 _-N'empêche, c'était vraiment mal parti !_

 **W**

Naruto sortait avec Sai depuis quelques mois.

Quatre exactement.

Et jamais il ne l'avait vu aussi impatient et fébrile.

Le jeune homme sautillait sur place, ébouriffant ses cheveux bruns en lui exhortant de se dépêcher, qu'il ne voulait surtout pas être en retard pour finalement deux secondes après lui assurer qu'il devait prendre le temps de se faire beau pour être _« parfait »._

Habituellement, il était calme, tempéré et peu bavard mais là, il semblait à deux doigts d'exploser.

Naruto secoua la tête avant de soupirer, se regardant une dernière fois dans le miroir pour être sûr que ses cheveux soient à peu près coiffés.

Les mèches blondes étaient encore humides, mais il ne supportait plus le trépignement de son amant donc il allait braver la pneumonie pour obtenir la paix !

Déjà qu'il n'était pas emballé par la soirée...

Le blond aimait bien les amis de Sai mais à chaque fois qu'ils étaient là, ce dernier plongeait dans un monde à part avec eux, sans prendre le temps de l'emmener avec lui.

Il se retrouvait toujours seul, comme invisible, à s'ennuyer, avec l'impression d'être une sorte de trophée oublié dans un coin.

Il évitait donc le plus possible de se retrouver dans ce genre de situation déplaisante, mais ce soir, c'était différent.

L'un des meilleurs amis de Sai revenait de l'étranger, il s'installait à nouveau en ville et tout le groupe de son petit ami était en ébullition.

L'Uzumaki avait l'impression qu'ils s'apprêtaient à accueillir une star mondiale tant l'euphorie et l'impatience étaient palpables !

Son amant avait même mis un compte à rebours sur son téléphone et barré les jours sur le calendrier de sa cuisine !

Oui, il ressemblait vraiment à une groupie !

-Tu es magnifique ! S'exclama Sai quand il le retrouva dans le salon.

Naruto souffla un _« merci »_ mal à l'aise, se dirigeant rapidement vers l'entrée.

Il n'était pas spécialement à l'aise avec les compliments et étrangement, encore plus lorsque ça venait de son petit ami.

Ca lui donnait la sensation désagréable d'être uniquement un _« corps »_.

Il s'en voulait de ressentir ça ! Le brun était réellement un amant attentionné lorsqu'il ne se perdait pas dans son monde avec ses amis et jusque là il n'avait jamais eu une relation aussi saine et calme, mais c'était plus fort que lui !

Il y avait toujours une sorte de distance, quelque chose qui l'empêchait de profiter réellement du bonheur offert.

Il soupira en enfilant son manteau, se demandant comme _toujours_ ce qui clochait avec lui.

Sai se colla à son dos, l'enlaçant en embrassant sa tempe et il ferma les yeux quelques secondes, appréciant l'attention.

-Je suis désolé d'être aussi chiant ce soir... Souffla son petit ami. C'est juste que ça fait près de deux ans qu'on ne s'est pas vus et...  
-Ne t'en fais pas ! Sourit le blond en se tournant vers lui, compréhensif.

L'autre lui rendit son sourire avant de l'embrasser délicatement.

 **W**

Naruto plissa le nez dès qu'il pénétra dans le pub.

Il n'aimait pas vraiment ce lieu.

Trop bondé, bruyant et alcoolisé.

Sans compter les nombreuses mains baladeuses !

Il retira immédiatement son manteau, la chaleur étouffante du bar l'oppressant déjà.

Son amant le tira par la main, se faufilant entre les tables pour l'amener vers leur refuge habituel.

Sai et ses amis avaient leurs habitudes ici, ainsi qu'un coin _« tranquille »_ que le patron, le grand frère de l'un des membres de la bande leur réservait toujours.

Ce dernier les salua d'ailleurs de derrière le comptoir, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

-Ca y est, il est enfin de retour ! Lança-t-il à son amant en remplissant une pinte de bière.

Le blond soupira.

Qu'est ce qu'ils avaient tous avec ce mec ?!

Rapidement il aperçu Shino qui exceptionnellement semblait avoir remplacé son habituel air ennuyé par un sourire, puis Karin dont le décolleté était encore plus plongeant que les rares fois où ils s'étaient croisés et Gaara qui avait encore changé de couleur, optant cette fois pour un rouge presque sanguin.

Et enfin, il vit celui qu'il ne connaissait pas encore.

Un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns, mi-long, attachés en queue de cheval alors que quelques longueurs tombaient sur sa nuque, des mèches rebelles voilant parfois son visage lorsqu'il bougeait trop vivement la tête.

Il portait un jeans très large et une chemise à carreaux rouge ouverte sur un débardeur moulant blanc qui ne cachait pas grand-chose de ses bras musclés et du haut de son corps.

Une chaine pendait à son cou, deux anneaux en argent brillants sous les lumières du pub y étaient accrochés et Naruto pensa brièvement qu'ils ressemblaient à des alliances.

Il avait plusieurs piercings à l'oreille droite, un labret à la lèvre, un tatouage dans le creux de la nuque, sur l'avant bras gauche, le torse et sur les doigts.

-Heyyyy ! S'exclama Sai en bousculant son amant pour se rapprocher de la table.

L'autre se leva, reculant un peu face à l'enthousiasme de son ami qui se reprit, lui offrant une accolade plus virile que ce qu'il avait prévu.

Il lui demanda immédiatement s'il avait fait bon voyage, si tout c'était bien passé et un tas d'autres choses avant que le regard du revenant cherchant à voir derrière lui ne le ramène à l'ordre.

-Oh !

Il se secoua la tête, gêné, avant de se tourner vers son amant pour reprendre sa main.

-Sas', je te présente Naruto, mon petit ami ! Sourit-il, en poussant le blond vers l'avant comme s'il tentait de le revendre à quelqu'un. Naru, je te présente Sasuke !

Les traits du brun étaient plutôt fins et harmonieux mais durs, fermés presque, sa cicatrice sur la joue, juste en dessous de l'œil gauche accentuant son aspect _« sauvage »._

Son regard sombre et pénétrant se fixa immédiatement dans celui clair de Naruto, un sourire étirant ses lèvres.

Le blond tendit la main en le saluant et l'autre la serra en soufflant un _« enchanté »_ qui lui parut étrange

 **W**

L'Uzumaki se sentait vraiment mal à l'aise.

Sasuke ne le quittait pas des yeux, le détaillant avec intensité, sans se départir de son sourire.

Sai l'avait prévenu que le jeune homme était particulier et qu'il pouvait se montrer étrange voire grossier, lui assurant qu'il ne fallait surtout pas s'offusquer mais même s'il comprenait que le brun cherche à le tester pour savoir s'il méritait son ami, il se sentait écrasé par toute cette attention.

Sans compter que pour une fois, elle était quasiment toujours portée sur lui.

Étrangement, même s'il ne parlait pas beaucoup, c'était Sasuke qui orientait la discussion, chacun des membres du groupe revenant vers lui, se laissant guider par le jeune homme comme s'il était une sorte de chef d'orchestre.

Ils avaient discuté de leurs études, de ce qu'ils faisaient aujourd'hui sans trop s'attarder sur le passé, ne l'abordant presque pas, comme s'ils venaient tous de se rencontrer et partageaient peu de souvenirs en commun.

Le stage de Sai dans un cabinet d'avocat, les tentatives de Karin de percer dans le show-business, les vêtements de Gaara qui commençaient déjà à se vendre, l'inscription de Sasuke sur le campus et sa passion intacte pour la photo, tout y était passé.

Tout, _tous_ et surtout Naruto.

Habituellement le petit groupe s'enfermait dans son monde en l'oubliant mais là avec le nouvel arrivé aux commandes, la conversation revenait toujours vers son bout de banquette, le brun se tournant vers lui avec des simples _« et toi ? »_ ou des _« toi aussi ? »,_ portant toute l'attention de la table sur son petit coin.

Le blond n'aimait pas lorsque son petit ami l'oubliait, mais il détestait encore plus lorsqu'il était la cible de tous les regards.

Ca le rendait le nerveux, le mettait mal à l'aise et lui donnait envie de partir en courant.

Sans compter que le regard de Sasuke lui semblait de plus en plus insupportable, ainsi que le sourire énigmatique et presque hautain qui ne le quittait pas.

La plupart du temps, Sai répondait pour lui, s'extasiant comme s'il se vantait à sa place, parlant de ses notes géniales, de son petit job de mannequin comme s'il était une future star des podiums et de son amour pour la musique comme s'il était à deux doigts de vendre des millions d'albums.

Et plus son amant le complimentait en citant ses innombrables _« dons »_ et _« qualités »_ plus Sasuke souriait, son regard semblant encore plus intense, le forçant à s'enfoncer profondément dans sa banquette.

-Je vais y aller ! Finit par souffler Naruto en se levant prestement.  
-Déjà ? S'étonna son petit ami. Mais on doit encore aller en boite !  
-Oui, faire la fête jusqu'au petit matin ! S'exclama Gaara en vidant son verre cul sec.  
-Je bosse demain...  
-On est venus avec ma voiture... Nota Sai un peu pensif.  
-Ce n'est rien, je vais prendre un taxi !

Le doré était pressé de partir, ses nerfs mis à rude épreuve par toute l'attention dont il avait été l'objet.

-Mais c'est désert dans le coin !  
-Laisse-lui tes clés, je te raccompagnerais ! Intervint Sasuke.

Ce n'était pas une proposition, le ton de sa voix donnait l'impression que tout était déjà décidé. Il ordonnait et les autres n'avaient qu'à obéir.

Naruto fronça les sourcils.

 **Il détestait ça.**

Mais étonnamment, personne ne sembla s'offusquer de son comportement.

Sai eut même un sourire stupide alors qu'il acquiesçait.

-Comme au bon vieux temps... Souffla-t-il en tendant ses clés à son petit ami.

 **W**

 **« J'écoute attentivement car je ne suis pas très malin  
Tu enfermes tes pensées dans des œuvres d'art  
Et elles sont accrochées aux murs de mon cœur »**

Naruto grogna en ouvrant la porte de son appartement, complètement épuisé.

Il ne travaillait au café que la matinée aujourd'hui mais vu que son amant et son ami l'avaient privé de sommeil, il avait eu beaucoup de mal à supporter ce qui faisait pourtant parti de son quotidien.

Les deux autres avaient débarqués chez lui en pleine nuit, complètement ivres, cognant à la porte en gueulant, s'attirant les foudres du voisinage.

Apparemment Sai ne retrouvait plus les clés de chez lui et la seule solution qu'ils avaient envisagée avait été de venir sonner chez le blond au lieu de simplement aller chez Gaara ou Karin qui n'attendait que ça !

L'Uzumaki avait maudit son amant, ce dernier trébuchant tous les mètres en se frottant à lui comme un chien en chaleur.

Jamais il ne l'avait vu ivre et jamais il ne s'était comporté comme ça !

Ce Sasuke avait vraiment une influence étrange sur lui...

L'autre n'avait d'ailleurs pas semblé avoir de problème d'alcool, tenant parfaitement debout, son visage toujours aussi fermé et son sourire encore plus horripilant.

Il ne s'était même pas excusé pour le dérangement, laissant le soin à un Sai complètement bourré de lui expliquer la situation, se contentant de s'appuyer contre le comptoir de la cuisine en le détaillant avec la même intensité qu'au bar.

Vraiment, il ne comprenait pas ce type !

Épuise et agacé, le blond avait fini par les abandonner dans le salon en leur balançant de quoi se couvrir avant de s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour tenter de reprendre sa nuit.

Mais son réveil avait sonné à peine une heure après et c'est mort de fatigue et de mauvaise humeur qu'il avait quitté son appartement dans le froid alors que les deux autres ronflaient bien au chaud.

Soupirant de bien être lorsque la chaleur de son petit chez lui l'enveloppa, il ôta le plus silencieusement possible son manteau et ses chaussures, craignant que ses _« invités »_ ne dorment encore.

Mais rapidement, le salon en bordel mais désert lui fit comprendre que non et il pénétra donc avec plus d'assurance, cherchant à savoir où était les deux autres.

-Aller, considère ça comme un cadeau de bienvenue ! S'exclama Sasuke d'une voix enjouée.  
-Non ! Je ne peux pas faire ça enfin ! Rétorqua son amant l'air gêné. Tu te rends compte de ce que tu me demandes ?  
-On l'a déjà fais !  
-Pas comme ça ! Puis là c'est différent !  
-Tu le connais depuis à peine quatre mois !

Naruto ne fit pas de bruit, se rapprochant le plus discrètement possible de la porte entrouverte de la salle de bain.

-Juste une fois ! Insista le photographe. Ce serait un crime de le garder pour toi !

L'avocat marqua un temps d'arrêt, hésitant.

-Il n'est pas comme ça, il ne voudra jamais... Souffla-t-il.

Son ami rit.

-Comme si quelqu'un pouvait me résister !

Sai releva les yeux vers lui, perdu.

-Pourquoi tu veux faire ça ?  
-Ton mec est une bombe ! Rétorqua l'autre, comme si ça suffisait à tout justifier. Et je sais déjà que tu es d'accord, je te connais par cœur !

L'autre laissa échapper un petit soupire.

-Tu veux me faire plaisir, non ? Sourit Sasuke.

Son ami hocha la tête.

-Oui mais Naru ne va pas...  
-Ne t'en fais, je suis sûr qu'il ne va se faire prier !

Le photographe eut un sourire presque sadique alors qu'il observait par l'entrebâillement de la porte.

-Alors, tu vas me le prêter ou pas ? Questionna-t-il.  
-D'accord ! D'accord ! S'exclama l'avocat. Tout ce que tu veux !

Naruto n'arrivait pas à y croire.

Ce qu'il avait entendu lui semblait si improbable qu'il mit plusieurs secondes a vraiment comprendre ce qui se passait.

Son amant comptait le _« prêter »_ à son ami comme un objet ? Comme une espèce de poupée gonflable ?

Qu'est ce qu'il était au juste, _un trou_ pour se soulager ?!

Dire qu'il avait cru être tombé sur un type bien cette fois...

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit entièrement, claquant contre le mur dans un bruit sourd qui fit sursauter Sai.

Le blond, le visage fermé, le regardait droit dans les yeux, exprimant toute sa colère, sa déception et son dégout.

Il comprit alors qu'il avait tout entendu.

-Naru ce n'est pas...  
-Je ne veux rien savoir ! Lâcha le doré d'une voix calme mais polaire qu'il n'avait encore jamais utilisée devant lui. Ramassez votre bordel et foutez le camp !

Il s'éloigna, rejoignant le salon, désireux de quitter son appartement pour le moment, ressentant le besoin de laisser exploser tout ce qu'il retenait loin de ces deux hommes qu'il méprisait tant.

-Naru, non ! Ne pars pas comme ça ! Cria son ex amant en lui courant après.

Sasuke lui, marchait tranquillement, comme si tout allait bien.

-Je ne veux plus te voir, t'entendre ou ne serait-ce que penser au fait que j'ai pu te laisser me toucher ! Rétorqua Naruto. Putain, tu avais vraiment cru que tu pouvais juste me passer à un pote ? Me faire tourner comme un de vide-couilles ?!  
-Non je...  
- _« Particulier »_ c'est comme ça que tu me l'as décris non ? Hurla le blond. Et tu as précisé quoi, que je ne devais pas me sentir offensé ?! PUTAIN DE DÉTRAQUÉ !  
-Ecoute Sas' ne voulait pas  
-Oui défend le, va-y !

Naruto rit nerveusement.

-Comment j'ai pu être con à ce point ?!

Il secoua la tête en enfilant son manteau.

-Mais baise-le putain puisque tu l'aimes autant ! Ajouta-t-il. Au moins vous serez sûr que l'autre est d'accord pour vos foutus jeux écœurants !  
-S'il te plait ne...  
-Vous avez cinq minutes pour virer de chez moi !

La porte de l'appartement claqua et le mannequin se précipita vers l'ascenseur où il laissa enfin éclater ses larmes.

-Shi...Shika ! Sanglota-t-il, son téléphone coincé contre son oreille.

 **W**

Quinze jours après Naruto se sentait toujours aussi minable.

Sai l'avait d'abord harcelé, mais son meilleur ami Shikamaru lui avait rapidement fait comprendre qu'il valait mieux qu'il se calme.

Le brun avait l'air d'un flemmard gentil et doux mais en réalité c'était un sadique qui pouvait se montrer horriblement cruel s'il en avait envie.

Le blond ne savait pas ce qu'il avait fait et dit à son ex amant mais ce dernier avait arrêté de le harceler.

 **Mais Sasuke, non**.

Le mannequin ne comprenait pas pourquoi le brun lui courait à ce point après dans l'espoir de lui parler mais il n'avait aucune envie de l'entendre.

Pourtant même si Neji sont autre meilleur ami était allé jusqu'à en venir aux mains avec lui, l'autre continuait d'insister.

Aujourd'hui ne faisait pas exception à la règle.

Le photographe l'attendait à la sortie de son cours, les traces des coups laissés par Neji encore visibles.

Les deux hommes avaient apparemment tous les deux cogné très fort et le fait que le brun ait presque brisé l'une des jambes de son ami n'avait fait qu'accroître l'aversion du doré pour lui.

 **Il méprisait vraiment ce type !**

Sasuke s'avança vers lui, mais il détourna simplement le regard, lui tournant le dos pour quitter l'établissement en l'ignorant.

Mais cela ne sembla pas suffire à démotiver le photographe qui se contenta de le suivre sur tout le campus, jusqu'à la sortie.

Naruto était oppressé par la situation qui lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs.

Il enfonça ses mains dans ses poches en baissant la tête, tentant de ne surtout pas accélérer le pas ou se mettre à courir.

Il sentait le regard du brun lui brûler le dos même à travers ses vêtements, l'autre ne semblant pas vouloir détourner les yeux ne serait-ce qu'une seconde !

N'allait-il pas se lasser de ce harcèlement ridicule ?!

Le blond se mordit la lèvre, pénétrant rapidement dans le café où il travaillait à mi temps.

Un grand roux aux allures de mauvais garçon de mangas lui offrit un sourire rayonnant, accompagné d'un _« Naru »_ enthousiaste.

L'Uzumaki ne put s'empêcher de rire, la bonne humeur de son collègue communicative.

-Salut Drent ! Rétorqua-t-il en appréciant la chaleur des lieux et l'odeur du café et des épices de la spécialité de la maison.

Le mannequin adorait ce mélange !

Sasuke l'avait évidement suivit, entrant à son tour mais il l'ignora, retirant sa veste avant de disparaitre derrière une petite porte réservée au personnel.

Il ne laisserait pas ce connard lui pourrir sa journée !

Lorsqu'il sortit des vestiaires, prêt à travailler, le brun était installé à une table, vers le milieu de la pièce avec une vue parfaite sur presque toute la salle.

Naruto finit de nouer son tablier bordeaux auquel le patron tenait plus que tout avant de se diriger vers le comptoir.

-Tu t'occupes de la salle ? Questionna Drent.

Le blond grimaça.

Ils avaient un accord, lorsque le café était plein le roux se chargeait de la salle pour lui permettre d'être un peu plus à l'écart derrière le bar et lorsqu'il n'y avait presque pas un chat, c'était à lui de servir.

-Un problème ? S'inquiéta son collègue. Tu veux que je le fasse ?

Le mannequin releva les yeux vers lui, détaillant sa mine soucieuse.

Drent était vraiment un amour ! Un adorable nounours au grand cœur que les gens craignaient à tord à cause de son look.

-Non, non ça va ! Lui sourit-il. Je vais le faire !

Il sortit son carnet de la poche de son tablier, inspira profondément et se dirigea vers son _« harceleur »_ , décidé à commencer par le pire.

-Bonjour, qu'est ce que ce sera ? Souffla-t-il le plus professionnellement possible.  
-Un café et un peu de ton temps !  
-Un café ! S'exclama le blond en s'éloignant déjà. Je vous apporte ça tout de suite !

 **W**

 **« Je n'ai peut-être pas le plus doux des touchers  
Je ne parle peut-être pas comme il faut  
Et bien que je ne ressemble pas à grand chose  
Je suis à toi »**

Naruto slalomait gracieusement entre les tables, poussant les chaises vides avec le bassin ou les fesses, son plateau souvent plein, calé contre sa hanche pendant que sa main libre épongeait les traces laissées par les clients.

Quelques habitués étaient présents et il discutait joyeusement avec eux, leur offrant des sourires radieux et des biscuits en rab.

Oui tout était comme tous les jours.

Tout en dehors du regard de Sasuke qui le suivait partout, détaillant le moindre de ses gestes, mettant ses nerfs au supplice.

Il en était à son troisième café noir sans sucre et ne semblait pas se lasser de son observation minutieuse, comme si le blond lui offrait un spectacle rare et fascinant.

-Quand-est ce que je tu rencontres mon petit fils alors ?! S'exclama un grand père dont les petites lunettes rondes tombaient sur son nez.  
-Je croyais qu'il aimait les filles ?! Sourit l'Uzumaki en lui réservant un part de tarte.  
-Oh, ce n'est qu'un détail ça ! Rétorqua le client en salivant devant sa pâtisserie.

Le blond rit.

-Je crois que ça compte quand même un peu...  
-Pourquoi je le laisserais souffrir avec toutes les idiotes dont il s'entiche alors qu'il pourrait être si bien avec un gentil garçon comme toi ?!  
-D'accord, d'accord, présentez le moi ! Puisque je ne peux pas avoir le grand père je me contenterais du petit fils !  
-Ah si j'avais trente ans de moins... Souffla l'habitué.  
-Seulement trente ?! Intervint son ami.  
-Occupe-toi de ton fraisier toi !

Le rire de Naruto mourut dans sa gorge lorsqu'en relevant les yeux il tomba sur ceux sombres et pénétrant de Sasuke.

Il soupira.

Il en avait marre !

Regardant autour de lui pour s'assurer que le café était calme, il se dirigea vers le comptoir, se penchant par-dessus pour chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille de Drent qui releva la tête vers le photographe en fronçant les sourcils.

Le roux avait une expression soudainement plus sombre, sa tête de _« mauvais garçon »_ refaisant surface, mais le brun se contenta de lui offrir son habituel sourire hautain avant de reporter son attention sur le doré qui se rapprochait de sa table.

-Tu perds ton temps, je ne veux plus entendre parler de Sai!  
-Je ne suis pas là pour ça. Rétorqua simplement Sasuke.

Naruto était partagé entre la surprise et la méfiance.

-Alors quoi ?  
-Je suis là pour moi.

Le blond eut un ricanement de mépris.

-Évidement !

Comment un type aussi égocentrique pouvait exister ?!

-Tu penses que je vais simplement coucher avec toi parce que tu le demandes ? Reprit-il.  
-Je ne suis pas non plus là pour ça !  
-Alors qu'est ce que tu me veux ?! Lâcha plus vivement le doré, agacé.  
-Te demander pardon.

Abasourdi, le mannequin se figea, regardant le brun comme s'il venait de lui pousser un troisième œil.

Puis finalement il soupira en se laissant tomber sur la chaise libre en face de lui.

-Arrête de me harceler ! Gémit-il presque, la tête dans les mains. Je déteste ça !  
-Pourquoi ?

Naruto releva les yeux vers son interlocuteur.

-Personne n'aime se faire stalker !  
-Par moi, si !

L'autre ne put s'empêcher de rire, peinant à croire ce qu'il entendait.

-Ouais, ouais bien sûr... Souffla-t-il en secouant la tête.  
-Puis toi c'est différent, tu as l'air paniqué... Ajouta le photographe, toujours sans le lâcher du regard. Pourquoi ?  
-Ca ne te regarde pas ! Rétorqua fermement le blond. Je te demande simplement de me foutre la paix !  
-Alors écoute-moi !

Le mannequin laissa échapper un couinement d'impuissance avant de lui faire signe de s'exprimer, la mine peu enjouée.

-Je suis désolé de m'être montré grossier et insultant ! Se lança directement l'autre. Je n'étais pas sérieux, je voulais juste taquiner Sai et ça a pris des proportions inattendues !  
-Le taquiner ?!  
-Tu sais, il a le don de paniquer et de se faire des films très vite lorsqu'on sait comment le mettre mal à l'aise et je trouve ça très drôle...

Il marqua une légère pause, conscient que le blond ne lui faisait absolument pas confiance.

-Mon idée était stupide je l'avoue ! Reprit-il. Parfois je peux vraiment me montrer puéril !

L'Uzumaki ne dit rien, mais son regard trahissait ses pensés.

 _« Puéril »_ n'était clairement pas mot qu'il aurait utilisé pour le décrire.

-J'avais prévu de le pousser à bout avec ça pour m'amuser de sa réaction avant d'évidement lui dire que c'était une blague mais... Tu n'étais pas censé entendre ces bêtises et il n'était pas censé...  
-Dire _« oh mais va y mon pote, tape-toi mon mec je t'en prie ! »_ Railla le blond, amer.  
-J'ai été aussi surpris que toi je t'assure... Souffla Sasuke.  
-Et je suis censé te croire ? Rétorqua le serveur. Tu es le gentil garçon dans cette histoire c'est ça ?!

Le brun sourit.

-Je ne suis pas un _« gentil »_ garçon, mais je tenais à éclaircir la situation.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Parce que je ne veux pas que le comportement de Sai m'empêche d'avoir ce que je veux !  
-Ce que tu veux ?  
-Coucher avec toi !

Le photographe avait répondu comme si son attitude ou ses propos étaient normaux, voir banals et Naruto ne savait même plus comment réagir.

Il ne comprenait vraiment pas comment son ex amant et ses amis pouvaient presque vénérer un enfoiré pareil !

-Ce n'est pas son comportement le problème mais toi ! Répondit-il en se levant. Si tu penses que ton petit speech va te permettre de me foutre dans ton lit, c'est que tu n'as rien retenu de ta minutieuse observation !

 **W**

Naruto était horriblement nerveux.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se sentait stressé avant une séance photo mais jamais encore il ne l'avait été à ce point.

Tout ça à cause de Sasuke !

Un peu plus tôt, lorsqu'on lui avait présenté les trois autres mannequins qui allaient poser avec lui, le blond avait failli s'écrouler en voyant le photographe parmi eux.

Depuis quand ce dernier passait aussi derrière l'objectif ?!

Et pourquoi continuait-il de le harceler ?!

L'autre était venu tous les jours au café pendant une semaine avant de finalement disparaitre, laissant penser au serveur qu'il s'était lassé mais apparemment, il avait eu tord.

Il frissonna frottant machinalement ses bras nus.

Sasuke lui faisait peur ! Son comportement lui faisait peur !

Pourquoi attirait-il toujours les malades ?

Il venait à peine d'en finir avec...

Il expira, portant une main à son cœur qui tambourinait violemment dans sa poitrine.

La marque qui organisait la campagne voulait des hommes tatoués, chacun étant là pour représentait un sentiment différent.

Naruto avait l'habitude de poser auprès de mannequins plus massifs et impressionnants que lui.

Il ne faisait plus _« fille »_ comme lors de son enfance et il avait des muscles parfaitement dessinés mais il était conscient que sa carrure était plus celle d'un danseur que d'un rugbyman.

Il était grand, très mince, trop d'après ses amis et quelque chose de délicat se dégageait de lui.

Sa silhouette contrastait souvent avec celles des autres modèles plus _« virils »_ avec lesquels il posait, les photographes appréciant cette opposition qui mettait leurs idées en valeur.

L'Uzumaki ne se vexait pas, il était conscient que son corps n'avait rien d'impressionnant et faisait avec depuis l'enfance.

Pour être honnête, s'il n'avait pas été abordé un jour dans la rue, il n'aurait jamais de lui-même eu l'idée de faire du mannequinat.

Il n'était pas très à l'aise avec son corps, commençant à peine à l'assumer, la période de l'adolescence ayant été un véritable calvaire pour lui.

Mais il avait besoin d'argent et refuser d'être payé pour se faire _« beau »_ et porter des fringues souvent géniales n'était pas une option envisageable !

Il n'avait pas l'intention d'en faire son métier et ne rêvait absolument pas de podiums et de défilés, mais il devait avouer qu'à force, il prenait plaisir à se transformer en quelqu'un d'autre le temps de quelques clichés.

Et juste au moment où il pensait pouvoir profiter de l'opportunité que lui offrait ce métier, Sasuke venait encore tout gâcher !

Certes, ce dernier était tatoué, percé et son aura magnétique et un brin sauvage avait quelque chose de fascinant, mais tout de même, comment s'était-il retrouvé sur cette campagne ?

Apparemment personne dans l'équipe ou parmi les autres mannequins ne le connaissait !

Qu'est ce que ce type lui voulait ?

Est-ce qu'il était dangereux ? Pouvait-il se montrait violent ou perdre soudainement la tête ?

Tentant d'ignorer l'angoisse qui lui nouait l'estomac, il sourit à la styliste qui lui tendait sa première tenue, s'éloignant derrière le rideau où il devait se changer.

Certains le faisaient à la vue de tous, mais lui était loin d'avoir cette audace !

Une fois protégé du regard des autres, il prit enfin le temps de détailler ce qu'il devait porter.

Le jeans lui fit froncer les sourcils.

Est-ce que c'était un jeans de fille ?

Il secoua la tête.

Non, impossible, aucun homme ne pouvait rentrer une certaine partie de son anatomie dans un pantalon pour femme !

N'est-ce pas ?

Il grimaça encore, en l'observant de plus près, se demandant s'il arriverait ne serait ce qu'à rentrer un pied dans le tissus.

Ca avait l'air horriblement moulant !

Ce n'était pas un jeans pour femme mais pour petite fille !

Contrarié par cette séance photo qui s'annonçait de plus en plus catastrophique, il soupira bruyamment, attirant l'attention de la styliste qui l'attendait.

-Un problème ?  
-Non, non ! Se reprit le blond. Je ne pense pas...

Il n'allait pas faire subir son humeur maussade à toute l'équipe !

Soufflant pour se donner du courage, il se lança à l'assaut du jeans, surpris de voir qu'il se glissait dedans plutôt facilement.

-Peut-être que je suis vraiment trop mince... Lâcha-t-il en refermant le pantalon noir qui épousait son corps comme une seconde peau.

Tournant sur lui-même face au miroir, il vit que le jeans s'arrêtait juste au dessus des fesses, mettant en valeur sa chute de reins.

C'était vraiment très _très_ taille basse.

-Mais plutôt sexy...

Tout était fait pour que ses tatouages soient vus et mis en valeur, même celui au dessus de son fessier ou sur son aine.

D'où la coupe du pantalon...

Il tira le rideau pour faire face à la styliste qui le détailla avec le sourire, apparemment satisfaite.

Il sourit aussi, plus timidement, attrapant le blouson qu'elle lui tendait pour l'enfiler.

Il était en cuir, rouge, clouté et s'arrêtait juste au dessus du nombril.

La jeune femme lui expliqua qu'il devait le laisser ouvert alors qu'elle tirait sur les fermetures des manches pour libérer un peu ses avant bras.

Il acquiesça, se rendant docilement au maquillage et à la coiffure.

XxxX

Naruto eut l'impression qu'un poids venait de tomber au fond de son estomac alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le plateau, le regard de Sasuke déjà fixé sur lui.

A croire qu'il avait un radar !

Le brun portait un jeans blanc droit beaucoup moins moulant que le sien mais loin des baggy dans lesquels il l'avait vu jusque là et une veste noire à capuche rabattue sur sa tête, sans manche, légèrement remontée au-dessus du ventre, presque entièrement ouverte.

Il avait encore plus de tatouages que ce que le blond pensait.

Sur le torse, les deux bras, mais aussi les pieds et sur tout le flanc gauche.

Normalement, le serveur n'aimait pas les motifs tribaux, car il trouvait cela impersonnel mais ceux du brun semblaient vraiment former un tout et raconter une histoire.

Ils étaient magnifiques !

Et s'il ne lui inspirait pas autant de mépris et de crainte, L'Uzumaki aurait facilement avoué que Sasuke l'était encore plus.

Vraiment, _incroyablement_ bandant !

Il secoua la tête, la gorge serrée en rejoignant les trois autres modèles.

Apparemment on n'attendait plus que lui !

XxxX

Tout le monde était parfaitement dans son rôle mais Naruto n'arrivait pas à se détendre, la simple présence de Sasuke à ses côtés l'angoissait, ses craintes de plus en plus irrationnelles.

Pour l'instant ils posaient en groupe, le blond légèrement en avant, coincé entre un grand châtain avec une crête et la cause de tout son stress.

Ils ne se touchaient pas encore mais le doré savait que ça allait arrivait et cette simple idée lui donnait la nausée et le tournis.

Beaucoup trop rapidement à son gout d'ailleurs, il se retrouva le bras posé sur l'épaule de Jarod, le châtain à la crête alors que la main du brun était posée dans son dos, semblant le brûler.

C'était presque douloureux et il peinait de plus en plus à respirer.

-Ca va ? Demanda gentiment Jarod pendant que le photographe discutait avec son assistante.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils travaillaient ensemble et il devait sans doute se demander ce qui le mettait dans un tel état.

-Je suis un peu fatigué... Souffla le serveur, mal à l'aise.

Une sensation de fraicheur contre sa joue le fit sursauter et il se tourna sur le côté pour voir Sasuke qui lui tendait une petite bouteille d'eau.

Le blond la regarda comme si elle allait lui sauter à la figure, les sourcils froncés et la lèvre pincée.

L'autre se contenta de l'ouvrir avant d'en avaler une gorgée.

-Tu vois, aucun poison ! Lança-t-il en lui tendant à nouveau.

L'Uzumaki eut l'air dégouté.

-Je n'ai pas soif, merci.  
-Moi je veux b... Tenta Jarod.

Sasuke finit la bouteille d'une traite avant de la balancer dans la poubelle plus loin, réussissant bien évidement un super _« panier »_ , ignorant totalement le châtain et sa soif.

Le serveur roula des yeux, exaspéré.

-On y retourne ! Lança le photographe. Avec Naruto et Sasuke uniquement pour cette fois.

La nouvelle aspira complètement le peu de force qu'il restait au blond, ce dernier sentant ses jambes trembler, peinant à soutenir le poids de son angoisse.

XxxX

Sasuke raffermit sa prise sur les hanches de Naruto et ce dernier maudit le photographe et ses demandes de plus en plus loufoques !

Depuis quand le contexte de la séance avait à ce point changé ?!

Ne se rendait-il pas compte que ce qu'il demandait faisait de plus en plus _« gay »_ ?!

Le blond savait que les campagnes de mode, surtout pour les marques jeunes étaient de plus en plus provocantes et ambigües mais là il aurait vivement souhaité que tout le monde s'en tienne au script initial !

-Naru, descend un peu le blouson sur tes épaules.

Il s'exécuta immédiatement, faisant glisser un peu le cuir, prenant l'initiative de se tourner sur le côté pour une offrir une meilleure vue sur son tatouage, le petit cri du photographe approuvant son choix.

-Oui Sasuke ! Parfait !

L'Uzumaki tressaillit.

Le brun avait attrapé les rebords du blouson, donnant l'impression que c'était lui qui l'avait baissé dans l'espoir de le retirer entièrement.

Le serveur se sentait défaillir, son cœur prêt à exploser.

-Ca va ? Souffla son partenaire à son oreille, se collant contre lui.

Le photographe continuait de les mitrailler, fasciné par l'image que le contraste entre ses deux modèles offrait, inconscient de l'état de l'un d'entre eux.

Lorsqu'il sentit Naruto tomber presque contre lui, se calant sur son corps, le brun comprit que _« non »_ , il n'allait pas bien.

Ce dernier confirma d'ailleurs, à sa plus grande surprise.

-J'ai un peu la tête qui tourne... Souffla-t-il, rejetant inconsciemment la tête sur son épaule, entrainant un nouveau petit cri d'excitation du photographe qui n'en perdait pas une miette.

Les deux mannequins se regardèrent quelques secondes dans les yeux, le blond cherchant à comprendre quoique ce soit au comportement étrange de l'autre, à savoir s'il représentait ou non un danger pour lui.

-Laisse-moi faire alors ! Trancha finalement le brun.

Le doré ne put retenir un petit cri lorsqu'il se retrouva retourné et basculé dans le vide comme s'il allait tomber, retenu par son blouson, par son partenaire.

Ce dernier était un peu penché vers lui, tirant sur le cuir alors que lui était cambré vers l'arrière.

Sasuke avait toujours son expression fermé, insondable et le regard profond alors que la fatigue et l'angoisse du blond accentuait son côté presque fragile.

Le cliché était magnifique et le photographe ne pouvait s'empêcher de les encourager, cessant de leur donner des directives strictes, ravi par leurs initiatives.

Le temps fila et les clichés s'enchainèrent.

Naruto avait l'impression d'être une poupée entre les mains d'un marionnettiste.

Sasuke dirigeait tout comme à son habitude, manipulant son corps sans lui laisser le temps de protester mais aussi en l'empêchant de s'effondrer au sol.

Étonnement, le blond se laissait faire.

Il ne manquait pas de caractère et malgré les apparences il savait se faire entendre lorsque quelque chose n'allait pas, mais il avait aussi l'intelligence nécessaire pour s'appuyer sur les autres et tirer le meilleur d'une situation.

Malgré son mépris pour le brun et son comportement qui lui faisait peur, ce dernier lui permettait de réussir sa séance photo, l'empêchant d'être catalogué comme un _« modèle incapable de tenir le rythme, qui demande une pause pour un rien et retarde le travaille de tout le monde. »_ alors il le laissait diriger.

Ca n'avait pas été facile de s'abandonner ainsi entre les mains de quelqu'un qui l'angoissait autant mais peu à peu, il avait finit par se détendre.

Contrairement à ce qu'il aurait cru, les gestes et mouvements de Sasuke étaient fermes mais délicats et à aucun moment il ne l'avait brusqué ou blessé.

Leurs corps se mouvaient avec souplesse et en harmonie, subjuguant complètement les équipes autour d'eux que le blond avait finis par oublier, concentré sur la voix de son partenaire qui n'était qu'un souffle chaud à son oreille.

 **« Et bien que mes manières soient peut-être un peu  
grossières  
Et que je n'ai jamais l'impression d'être assez bien  
Ça n'est peut-être pas grand chose  
Mais je suis à toi »**

 **W**

Naruto donna un coup d'éponge à sa dernière table avant de retourner vers le comptoir où l'attendait tranquillement Sasuke.

Il n'était pas vraiment sûr de la façon dont ce drôle de rituel s'était instauré, les détails semblaient flous.

Cela faisait un peu plus d'un mois que leur première séance photo ensemble avait eu lieu et le résultat avait dû plaire car on leur avait proposé deux autre projets en communs après et qu'ils en avaient des futurs à venir.

Travailler avec le brun avait fini par ne plus angoisser l'Uzumaki.

Après tout, ce dernier lui avait avoué franchement vouloir coucher avec lui mais il n'avait jamais eu de gestes déplacé ou même de mots grossiers depuis sa _« blague »_ dans sa salle de bain et à force, le blond avait fini par croire que c'était bel et bien une plaisanterie de mauvais gout.

Que l'autre n'avait pas sérieusement demandé à Sai de lui prêter son copain.

Certes, Sasuke continuait de le regarder avec insistance, scrutant le moindre de ses mouvements comme s'il cherchait à décrypter quelque chose de mystique, mais il commençait à s'y faire peu à peu, ne prenant plus cela comme une agression ou une tentative pour le déstabiliser.

Mais comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ?

Pourquoi le photographe -et mannequin- venait l'attendre tous les soirs à la fermeture du café pour le raccompagner jusqu'à chez lui ?

Naruto était vraiment incapable d'expliquer pourquoi les choses avaient tourné ainsi mais étrangement il s'y était fait.

Le brun venait toujours une demi-heure avant l'heure limite, commandant son habituel café sans sucre, le scrutant dans les moindres détails, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait fini de ranger.

Puis ils prenaient le métro ensemble et Sasuke l'accompagnait jusqu'en bas de son immeuble, le regardant entrer dans le vieux bâtiment avant de continuer sa route.

Peu à peu le dialogue était devenu plus naturel et même s'ils n'en n'étaient pas encore aux longues discussions personnelles c'était déjà beaucoup au vu de leur situation initiale.

Naruto enfila sa veste, regardant le brun et son débardeur trop large, se demandant comment il pouvait s'habiller si légèrement par un temps pareil.

Certes l'automne n'était même pas encore là mais il faisait anormalement frais pour la saison et le serveur avait toujours craint le froid.

-A demain Naru ! Fais attention à toi ! Lança Drent en jetant un regard méfiant à Sasuke qui l'ignora.  
-Embrasse ta princesse pour moi ! Sourit le blond en poussant la porte.  
-Promis !

L'Uzumaki enfonça son visage dans son col en se frottant énergiquement les mains.

-Tu es vraiment frileux... Remarqua Sasuke.  
-C'est de te voir si peu vêtu qui me donne froid ! Comment fais-tu pour ne pas finir congelé ou attraper la crève ?!

Le brun haussa les épaules.

-Si je compare au Canada ou à la Russie, il fait très doux ici.  
-Tu as vécu dans ces deux pays ? S'intéressa Naruto.

L'autre hocha simplement la tête.

-Oh c'est génial ça ! Raconte-moi !

 **W**

-J'ai faim ! S'exclama Sasuke en s'appuyant près de l'évier.  
-Je croyais que j'avais interdit de rentrer dans la cuisine ! Rétorqua Naruto en découpant ses légumes.  
-Je n'en peux plus de subir la discussion fashion de Gaara et Kiba !

Le blond rit, compatissant.

-Alors rend toi utile et surveille ma sauce, il ne faut pas qu'elle bout !

L'autre acquiesça, amenant la cuillère en bois jusqu'à ses lèvres.

-Hey ! S'offusqua L'Uzumaki en lui tapant la main comme s'il était un enfant. Interdiction de gouter !  
-Je vérifiais juste.  
-Tu dis toujours ça et au final tu dévore la moitié avant que ça ne soit sur la table ! C'est pour ça que je t'avais interdis l'entrée !  
-Mon corps d'athlète a besoin d'être nourris !  
-Oui, oui ! Égoutte les pâtes au lieu de dire des bêtises Narcisse ! Rétorqua Naruto.

Il était habitué aux répliques du brun et son air sûr de lui, parfois hautain ne l'agaçait plus, au contraire ça le faisait rire.

En fait, beaucoup de choses l'amusaient chez son nouvel ami.

 _« Ami »_

La plupart des gens auraient sans doute trouvé ça fou et même lui il n'y a pas si longtemps n'y aurait pas cru et pourtant...

Six mois qu'ils se connaissaient et ils en étaient à dîner ensemble.

Naruto utilisait la cuisine de Sasuke qu'il avait lui-même équipé lors de leur première expérience culinaire au loft de ce dernier.

En effet, l'appartement du brun était immense et luxueux mais peu meublé et assez froid.

Quant à la cuisine, elle n'avait quasiment jamais été utilisée !

 _« Comment suis-je censé cuisiner alors que c'est à peine si tu as un couteau et une fourchette ? »_

Le photographe avait répondu au cri du serveur par un simple _« allons faire des courses »_ et c'est comme ça qu'il s'était retrouvé un samedi en fin d'après midi à faire face aux vendeuses qui étaient ravies d'aider le charmant couple qu'ils étaient à s'installer.

Sasuke avait beaucoup rit et Naruto avait fini par arrêter de répondre que _« non, ils n'étaient pas en couple »_ pour entrer dans le jeu de son ami, lançant des _« mon chéri »_ mielleux en s'accrochant à son bras.

Le blond avait tout choisi et le brun en parfait _« petit ami »_ avait tout payé sous les yeux brillants de la jeune femme à la caisse.

Oui, il était _tellement_ chanceux.

-Qu'est ce qui te fait rire ? Questionna Sasuke en se penchant sur son épaule.  
-Je repensais à la fois où on a équipé ta cuisine !  
-Oh ! A toutes les envieuses que tu as faites !  
-C'est vrai qu'elles devaient toutes me maudire !  
-Si elles savaient qu'en vérité tu refuses de profiter de tout ça ! S'amusa le brun en prenant la main du serveur pour la poser sur son ventre dur.

L'autre se mordit la lèvre, résistant à l'envie de caresser les abdominaux.

C'était vraiment très tentant...

-C'est parce que je suis conscient de ne pas être à la hauteur ! Rétorqua-t-il finalement. Je préfère rester à ma place !  
-Tu es magnifique !

Naruto marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de secouer la tête, les joues légèrement roses.

-Quoi, ce n'est pas la première fois que je te le dis ! S'étonna le photographe. Et tu sais que je le pense !  
-C'est juste qu'habituellement tu n'utilises pas exactement ce genre de terme...  
-Je ne dis que la vérité et tout reviens au même ! Bandant, baisable, magnifique, ça veut dire la même chose !  
-Pour quelqu'un comme toi je suppose que oui... Souffla le blond, ajoutant la viande à sa sauce.  
-Par _« quelqu'un comme moi_ _»_ tu veux dire un enfoiré ?

Le serveur se tourna vers son ami.

-Tu n'es pas un enfoiré, tu en as juste le comportement parfois !  
-Je ne saisis pas la nuance là... Rétorqua Sasuke. Si j'agis comme un enfoiré c'est que j'en suis un non ?  
-Kib' agit comme un hétéro pourtant sa pire phobie reste les vagins !

Le brun ne put s'empêcher de rire.

-Tu sais, tu n'as pas besoin de faire autant de mal autour de toi ! Ajouta le doré. Tu as le droit de ne pas vouloir t'attacher et de ne penser qu'à t'envoyer en l'air, il n'y a rien de mal à ça ! Seulement au lieu de choisir des filles et des mecs qui cherchent le grand amour à qui tu mens, tu devrais t'amuser avec tous ceux qui ont les mêmes désirs que toi !  
-Mais si celui que je veux cherche le grand amour ou qu'il est déjà pris ?  
-Tu abandonnes.  
-Ce n'est pas dans ma nature ! Gronda le photographe. Je n'ai jamais fais ça !  
-Alors tu lui laisse au moins le choix, sans mentir sur tes intentions ! Sourit le blond, amusé par sa moue boudeuse. Je suis sûr que tu es capable de ne blesser personne.

Sasuke resta silencieux quelques instants, l'air pensif.

-Je vais te décevoir... Souffla-t-il finalement.

 **W**

 **« Tu as guéri ces cicatrices au fil du temps  
Étreins mon âme  
Aimé mon esprit »**

-Sas' tu es gelé putain ! Gronda Naruto en sentant le jeune homme se coller à son dos.  
-Toi tu es tout chaud... Souffla l'autre en l'enlaçant.

Le blond se dégagea pour se tourner vers lui. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de venir le rejoindre dans son lit comme ça, même s'il squattait sa chambre d'ami et que donc il était chez lui.

-Mais tu trembles, qu'est ce que...

Sa phrase mourut dans sa gorge lorsqu'il vit la lèvre enflée et en sang de son ami.

-Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?! Hurla-t-il. Je croyais que vous vous leviez tôt avec Gaara pour chercher un sapin ?!  
-C'est ce qu'on a fait, il est énorme !  
-Sas' !  
-Je suis juste tombé dans la neige.  
-Tombé dans... Tu me prends pour un con ?!

Le photographe soupira.

-Je me suis battu avec une bande de connards !

Naruto se leva calmement, le brun le suivant du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse dans la salle de bain puis revienne jusqu'à lui.

-J'ai une trousse de soin moi ? Questionna-t-il surpris.  
-J'en ai mis dans toutes les chambres !  
-Tu as quasiment meublé tout mon appartement en fait !  
-Avec ta carte de crédit tout est possible mon _« chéri »_ ! Rétorqua le blond en reprenant le ton niais utilisé lors des achats pour la cuisine.

Sasuke rit, grimaçant sous la douleur provoquée.

-Tu va me dire ce qui s'est passé maintenant ? Souffla l'Uzumaki en désinfectant sa plaie. C'est bien toi l'adepte de _« balançons la vérité sans délicatesse ni diplomatie_ », alors pourquoi mentir soudainement ?  
-Avec Neji on  
-Neji ? Je croyais que ça allait mieux entre vous !  
-On ne s'est pas battus !  
-Vous ne vous... Attend vous vous êtes alliés contre quelqu'un d'autre ?!

Naruto était abasourdi.

-Et je peux savoir qui est cet ennemi public numéro un et ce qu'il a fait pour réussir un tel miracle ?  
-Ton enfoiré d'ex, le stalkeur !  
-Sasori ?! S'étrangla presque le blond. Vous êtes allés vous battre contre Sasori et ses abrutis de potes ?!  
-Ce type à recommencé à t'appeler et trainer près du café malgré l'ordonnance restrictive non ? Gronda Sasuke. Puisque la justice a échoué, on a décidé que c'était à nous de le convaincre !  
-Non mais vraiment...

Le serveur secoua la tête en rangeant la trousse de soin.

-Pas un pour rattraper l'autre...  
-J'étais vraiment énervé d'accord ? Et après ça j'ai eu envie...

Le brun marqua une pause, serrant les poings.

-Ecoute, ne penses pas que je suis venu dans le lit pour tenter quoique ce soit ou... Je voulais juste... Je...

Il soupira, frustré.

-Un câlin ? Proposa le blond  
-Hun ?  
-Tu voulais un câlin.

Sasuke pencha la tête sur le côté, comme si son ami parlait une autre langue.

-Tu as un surplus d'émotions, plein de choses qui bouillonnent en toi et que tu n'arrives pas à comprendre ou gérer. Expliqua simplement Naruto.

L'autre acquiesça.

-Et souvent dans ces moments là, on a besoin de tendresse. Continua le blond. De quelqu'un qui nous tienne compagnie et nous dise que ça arrive et que ça va passer.

Le photographe semblait un peu perdu et l'Uzumaki se laissa tomber sur le lit en écartant les bras.

-Aller, viens !  
-Tu te décides enfin à succomber ?

Le serveur secoua la tête en souriant.

-Viens, tu vas voir ça fais du bien !

Sasuke s'allongea timidement, étrangement gêné et le blond l'attira plus fort contre lui pour l'enlacer.

D'abord tendu, droit comme un « i », le brun finit par apprécier les caresses dans ses cheveux et le bas de son dos.

Il se détendit doucement, serrant à son tour son ami contre lui, enfouissant son nez dans son cou.

C'est vrai que c'était sympa un câlin.

 **W**

-Ne met pas autant de sucre ! Hurla Kiba tu vas nous rendre obèses !  
-Ce n'est pas parce que tu as du bide qu'on doit se priver pour toi ! Rétorqua Shikamaru.  
-La ferme et cuisinez plus vite ! Ajouta Neji, grognon.

Tout ce joyeux monde était dans la cuisine de Sasuke, ce dernier debout entre les jambes de Naruto qui était installé sur le comptoir.

Pour une fois ce n'était pas lui qui était aux fourneaux, les autres ayant décidé de s'occuper du petit déjeuner.

Leur petit bande passait beaucoup de temps ensemble et le blond devait avouer que c'était agréable.

Même le photographe semblait avoir pris goût à la présence des autres.

Heureusement vu que c'était toujours chez lui qu'ils squattaient...

Shikamaru et Neji avaient fais la paix avec Sasuke et leurs rapport s'étaient vraiment amélioré.

Avec le Shika ça n'avait pas été compliqué, tout c'était arrangé lorsque le brun avait compris qu'ils avaient bien plus de points communs que ce qu'il croyait.

Et il avait découvert ça le jour où Shikamaru lui avait dis, _« lui, son cul, je le veux »_ en désignant Gaara avec un regard de prédateur qui aurait presque pu lui faire peur.

Mais le plus mémorable avait été que pour la première fois de sa vie, Sasuke avait ressenti une espèce d'instinct de protection.

Pour la première fois de sa vie il avait craint que quelqu'un ne souffre.

Il avait même rétorqué au jeune homme qu'il était hors de question qu'il joue avec le roux mais l'autre s'était contenté de lui cracher que contrairement à lui, il n'avait pas besoin de stratagème ridicule pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

 _« Je vais simplement lui faire comprendre qu'il me plait, c'est ce que font les gens normaux ! »_

Et en effet, il avait retrouvé le jeune homme au bar et même pas une demi heure après ils avaient filés s'enfermer un long moment dans la voiture de Gaara.

Le plus étonnant, c'est qu'ils étaient toujours ensemble !

Un vrai petit couple modèle.

Le brun avait vraiment été perturbé par son comportement, perturbé d'avoir eu peur pour le roux et d'avoir cherché à le protéger.

Il avait été troublé au point d'en parler à Naruto qui avait rit en lui lançant qu'il était adorable et que c'était ce que les amis faisaient.

Sasuke avait voulu rétorquer qu'il était _« sexy »_ non pas _« adorable »_ et qu'il n'avait pas d'ami, mais le blond lui avait offert un câlin alors il avait tout oublié.

Parce oui, le photographe était devenu accro aux câlins.

Enfin au câlin du serveur, par ce que l'idée de quelqu'un d'autre cherchant à le toucher ainsi hors relation sexuelle, le dégoutait profondément.

-Mais faites en plus, on va mourir de faim ! Cria Neji.  
-On est six et j'en ai fais pour douze !  
-C'est ce que je dis, on va manquer ! Comment tu peux être aussi mesquin le jour de Noël ?!

Oui, ils étaient le 25 décembre.

La veille, ils avaient tous fait la fête ensemble et aujourd'hui après une grasse matinée bien méritée, ils s'apprêtaient à pour citer Gaara _« glander toute la journée jusqu'au festin du dîner »._

Naruto n'avait plus de nouvelle de Sai et Karin, Sasuke et Gaara avaient pris leur distance et le brun lui avait assuré que non, il ne souhaitait pas les voir.

Shino lui était à l'autre bout du monde, loin des conflits.

Il suivait la tournée mondiale d'un groupe de rock dont le chanteur lui avait apparemment totalement fais perdre la tête.

L'Uzumaki ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi les deux autres avaient soudainement disparu de la vie du photographe, ni pourquoi il n'en était pas affecté mais en voyant son ami s'ouvrir et s'intéresser enfin à d'autres personnes que lui-même, il s'était dis que ce n'était pas plus mal.

Maintenant l'autre se chamaillait, riait et participait aux bêtises du petit groupe sans même en avoir conscience, les laissant de plus en plus se faire une place dans sa vie et son cœur.

Le blond sourit en relevant la tête, amusé de voir Sasuke engueuler Kiba et Shikamaru qui salissaient sa cuisine.

Le photographe avait une main sur sa cuisse, le pouce coincé dans sa poche de jeans et l'autre sur sa hanche, caressant parfois distraitement ses flancs.

Naruto lui jouait machinalement avec les deux anneaux accrochés à son cou, habitude qu'il avait prise inconsciemment et dont il ne pouvait plus se défaire.

C'était bien des alliances, Sasuke les tenait de son grand père.

La seule personne qu'il ait vraiment aimée.

Ses parents étaient des gens assez égocentriques et occupés, qui avaient passé leur vie à faire le tour du monde, et sa mère l'avait confié tout petit au soin de son propre père pour ne surtout pas avoir à abandonner son train de vie.

Le brun était un accident et s'il n'avait pas été trop tard pour avorter, il n'aurait jamais vu le jour.

Mais il avait eu une enfance géniale, élevé par un grand père aux revenus modestes mais qui avait toujours été là pour lui.

 _« Seulement un jour mes vieux se sont soudainement dis qu'ils étaient temps pour eux de se comporter comme des parents ! »_

Ils avaient forcé leur fils à venir avec eux, l'emmenant un peu partout dans le monde, l'obligeant à déménager tous les ans sans même lui laisser le temps de s'adapter.

Sasuke s'était retrouvé seul, sans attache, sans amour, baladé un peu partout comme un animal de compagnie qu'on ne peut pas abandonner sur le bord de la route et qu'on exhibe parfois aux amis.

C'était une expérience qui l'avait beaucoup marqué, changé même.

Et la suite avait été encore plus destructrice.

 _« Mes parents ont fini par me laisser rentrer, mais c'était pour l'enterrement de mon grand père »_

Ce dernier lui avait laissé tous ses quelques biens sans réelle valeur commerciale et son précieux trésor, ses anneaux.

 _« Mon grand père était amoureux d'une fille de son village lorsqu'il était jeune, mais leurs familles ne voulaient pas les marier et pour ne pas rendre les choses difficiles, il a accepté d'épouser ma grand-mère et à laisser son grand amour faire sa vie de son côté._

 _Ce n'est que plus de cinquante plus tard, elle divorcée et lui veuf qu'ils se sont retrouvés et ont décidé de finir leur jours ensemble._

 _Il a quasiment vendu tout ce qu'il avait et dilapidé ses économies pour pouvoir acheter ses alliances ! »_

Naruto avait trouvé l'histoire très romantique et touchante mais Sasuke n'était pas du même avis.

 _« Tu parles, c'est des conneries tout ça ! Tout ce pseudo amour et les interdictions familiales..._

 _La seule chose que j'ai retenue de l'histoire de mon grand père c'est que si on veut quelque chose, il faut le prendre !_

 _Peu importe ce qu'on peut nous dire, il ne faut jamais abandonner ou remettre à plus tard._

 _Tout ce que je veux quand je le veux ! Moi d'abord et les autres je m'en fous !_

 _C'est ma devise, c'est ce que cette sois disant histoire romantique et émouvante m'a appris ! »_

Sasuke avait beau dire qu'il gardait les anneaux sur lui pour se souvenir de cette devise, Naruto savait qu'il chérissait simplement le plus précieux trésor de son grand père, même s'il n'était pas prêt à l'avouer.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? S'inquiéta le brun en remarquant le regard indéchiffrable du serveur sur lui.  
-Rien... Souffla l'autre, la tendresse évidente dans sa voix. Je ne suis simplement pas du tout déçu...

 **W**

 **« Tu es l'unique ange de ma vie  
Je me suis effondré et tu m'as vu pleurer  
M'assurant que je restais quand même un soldat à tes yeux »**

Des cris d'effroi s'élevèrent dans la rue alors qu'au milieu du passage piéton, Naruto souriait à Sasuke qui l'attendait sur le trottoir d'en face.

Il n'eut pas le temps de bouger, même pas le temps de réaliser avant que la voiture ne le percute violemment dans un horrible crissement de pneu, l'envoyant valser au dessus du capot puis retomber au sol, projeté plusieurs mètres plus loin.

Le photographe avait suivi la scène au ralenti, se précipitant comme s'il avait une chance d'empêcher l'accident.

Il hurla.

L'espace d'une seconde il n'entendit plus rien, juste un horrible silence assourdissant avant que les cris des passants qui s'attroupaient, certains appelant déjà les secours ne le ramènent à la réalité.

Haletant comme s'il venait de fournir un effort surhumain il se laissa tomber à genoux près de Naruto qui laissa échapper un râle de souffrance.

-Ca va aller, ça va aller... Répéta-t-il comme pour se rassurer lui-même en prenant le plus délicatement possible la main du blessé.

Ce dernier peinait à respirer, son corps entier le faisant souffrir à chaque souffle.

Il tenta de parler mais ne fit que cracher du sang à la place.

-Chut... Souffla le brun en caressant sa joue malgré le liquide poisseux. Les secours vont vite arriver, ils sont juste à côté. Tu te souviens, on passe devant pour aller au restaurant italien du carrefour...

Sasuke avait été pompier volontaire dans une autre vie et il savait ce qu'il faisait, comme il savait que l'état de son ami n'était pas rassurant.

Il saignait beaucoup.

 **Beaucoup trop.**

Naruto sanglota, tout son corps crispé de douleur et il serra plus fort la main du brun.

Mais même s'il y mettait toute sa force, la pression était légère, son corps lui échappant doucement.

-Ca va aller... Répéta encore le photographe. Je suis là...

Il caressa ses cheveux malgré le sang, scrutant avec inquiétude son visage déformé par la souffrance.

-Reste avec moi Naru, ils vont arriver... Ils vont arriver et tout ira bien...  
-Si...

Le blond toussa, mais il se força à finir sa phrase.

-...j'avais su...j'aurais accepté de coucher avec toi...

Un léger sourire étira ses lèvres avant que ses paupières ne se ferment et que la voix déchirée de Sasuke ne soit plus qu'un lointain bruit de fond.

XxxX

-Il...Il ne va pas mourir ? Demanda Sasuke d'une toute petite voix, presque enfantine. Ca va aller ?

Les secouristes occupés à tenter de faire repartir le cœur de Naruto ne lui répondirent pas, ne l'ayant sans doute même pas entendu.

Il les regarda s'acharner pour retrouver un pouls, un signe que son ami était en vie.

Ses doigts crispés sur les anneaux autour de son cou, le sang du blond sur ses mains, ses vêtements et sa joue, il compta les secondes, voyant l'espoir s'envoler doucement.

 **W**

Pourquoi pleuvait-il si souvent en ce moment ?

Il avait l'impression d'être dans un mauvais film, le genre qui enchainait les clichés au point d'en perdre toute crédibilité.

Il gardait les yeux rivés au sol beaucoup moins propre et blanc qu'il ne l'aurait cru, ses roues semblant incroyablement lentes aujourd'hui.

Où peut-être qu'il était simplement fatigué...

L'allée blanche comme sans fin, l'odeur forte, aseptisée, les couloirs lugubres ou éclate parfois un soupçon de vie, il connaissait cela par cœur maintenant.

Ce n'était pourtant pas le genre d'endroit où l'on souhaite devenir un habitué.

Mais personne ne lui avait demandé son avis, et à tous les autres non plus.

La vie leur avait imposé des épreuves et il fallait les surmonter ou se laisser mourir.

Au moins lui, il pouvait encore décider de vivre.  
Certain ici, n'avait pas non plus cette chance.

Il soupira, accélérant sur ce qu'il se plaisait à appeler son bolide pour finalement s'arrêter devant une chambre précise.

Doucement il entrouvrit la porte pour contempler le petit garçon profondément endormi.

A chaque fois qu'il déprimait ou manquait de courage il se tournait vers ce petit bout, beaucoup plus jeune et malade que lui et pourtant tellement plus fort.

Quand il voyait le sourire éclatant de Shin, ses yeux pétillants, son adorable bouille et ses bonnets colorés, un peu loufoque qui cachaient son crâne rasé il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire alors que quelque chose se brisait en lui.

Son petit _alien_ comme il l'appelait lui donnait l'envie de se reprendre, d'apprécier la vie mais il lui rappelait aussi à quel point cette dernière était cruelle, injuste et courte.

-Naru !

Il sursauta, relevant la tête vers celui qui l'avait appelé.

Sasuke, essoufflé à quelques pas de lui.

Le pauvre avait couru, sans doute inquiet de ne pas le trouver dans sa chambre ou avec le kiné.

Délicatement, Naruto referma la porte après un dernier regard à Shin, toujours au pays des rêves.

-Ca va ? S'enquit le brun quand il le rejoignit.

Le malade hoche la tête et l'autre s'accroupit à sa hauteur pour déposer ses lèvres sur son front en serrant sa main, ses doigts remontant aux creux de son poignet dans une douce caresse.

Le photographe était très tactile. Avant l'accident du doré, il l'était déjà beaucoup mais depuis, c'était presque impossible pour lui de ne pas être en contact avec son corps, comme un besoin vital qui ne faisait que croitre au fils des jours.

-Faut se dépêcher de rejoindre ta chambre ou Neji et Shikamaru vont faire un scandale ! Souffla Sasuke en se redressant, se plaçant derrière le blond pour pousser son fauteuil.

L'autre le laissa faire, riant en pensant à ses amis surprotecteurs.

-Je suis sûr que Gaara peut gérer Shika !  
-Et pour Neji ? Contra son ami.  
-Ah c'est sûr qu'on ne peut pas compter sur la bouffe de l'hôpital ! S'exclama le doré. Accélère, c'est une question de vie ou de mort !

Oui, il était en fauteuil, mais ce n'était pas un drame.

Il allait remarchait.

Il avait juste besoin de temps et de beaucoup d'efforts.

 **W**

 **« Je n'ai peut-être pas le plus doux des touchers  
Je ne parle peut-être pas comme il faut  
Et bien que je ne ressemble pas à grand chose  
Je suis à toi »**

Sasuke passa délicatement un bras dans le dos de Naruto et un autre sous ses cuisses, le soulevant comme s'il était en cristal.

Le blond s'accrocha simplement à son cou à l'aide d'un bras, se laissant faire sans crainte.

Il avait confiance en son _« pompier »_.

Depuis que le brun lui avait révélé son passage comme volontaire, l'Uzumaki n'arrêtait pas de le taquiner, et le surnom était resté.

Mais le doré trouvait ça vraiment impressionnant et ce que son ami ne lui avait pas dit c'est qu'il songeait à s'y remettre de façon plus professionnelle.

Toujours aussi lentement et précautionneusement, le photographe se pencha vers le lit pour y déposer Naruto avant de s'asseoir près de lui sur le rebord et de passer ses deux bras autour de ses reins sans serrer, plongeant son nez dans sa nuque.

-Et bien alors, c'est moi le grand malade et c'est toi qui a besoin d'un câlin ?! Sourit le serveur en lui caressant le dos.  
-Cette nuit, j'ai rêvé que tu m'oubliais... Souffla Sasuke en humant son odeur, le chatouillant légèrement au passage.

L'Uzumaki voulu voir son visage et pour lui éviter tout effort douloureux, le photographe se détacha un peu de lui.

-Comment ça ? Questionna doucement l'autre.  
-On était d'un seul coup revenus au jour où Sai nous a présentés, sauf que moi je me souvenais de tout ce qui s'était passé, je savais qu'on n'avait pas à revivre ça mais toi... Toi tu avais juste peur de moi...  
-Tous les beaux garçons sont impressionnants ! Sourit tendrement le blond. Normal qu'un type banal comme moi ait eu peur de ton aura sauvage !

Il attrapa sa main, glissant ses doigts entre les siens et Sasuke releva doucement la tête pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

-Je te l'ai déjà dis, tu es magnifique !

 **W**

Sasuke avait de l'argent, beaucoup d'argent.

Il était pour beaucoup sans doute _indécemment_ riche.

Ce n'était pas le sien, c'était celui que ses parents lui avaient légué après s'être tués bêtement dans un accident au fin fond de je ne sais quel pays.

Il n'avait pas besoin de cet argent et ne l'utilisait quasiment pas.

La vie avec son grand père avait ancré en lui des valeurs que même son changement abject de personnalité et le monde pourri de ses géniteurs n'avaient pas totalement réussis à effacer.

Il n'avait pas de gout de luxe et de rêves de grandeur.

Son loft immense faisait parti de toutes les demeures démesurées dont il avait héritées et avant que Naruto ne débarque dans sa vie et qu'il se retrouva à organiser des soirées, déjeuners, diners et je ne sais quelle idée farfelue de Gaara et Kiba il n'y avait quasiment aucun meuble chez lui et à peine une fourchette dans sa cuisine.

Il n'avait pas de voiture, ignorant la collection de son père, se contentant de prendre le bus ou le métro et n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir une seule fois fais une folie.

Excepté celle pour se retrouver modèle lors d'une certaine séance photo...

Oui, Sasuke n'avait jamais fais un quelconque usage de sa fortune et aujourd'hui il comptait remédier à ça.

Parce que c'était l'anniversaire de Naruto et que le blond déprimait toujours à cette période pensant à sa mère décédée et à son père qui passait de cure en cure ou plutôt d'addiction en addiction.

Le doré était malheureux depuis quelques jours et le brun venait de se rendre compte qu'il n'avait jamais connu rien de plus révoltant que le chagrin de son ami.

 **Il détestait ça !**

 _« Tu es sûr que tu veux lui offrir ça ? Questionna Kiba l'air complètement abasourdi. Non parce généralement à un ami on ne_  
 _-C'est une excellente idée ! L'interrompu Gaara en le bâillonnant._  
 _-Mais non enfin c'est beaucoup trop... AIE !_

 _Shikamaru venait de lui serrer ou plutôt démonter le bras, le forçant une nouvelle fois à se taire alors que le roux offrait un sourire reconnaissant à son petit ami._

 _-Oui, je suis sûr ! »_

Oui, il était sûr.

Naruto allait adorer !

-Sas', mais qu'est ce que tu...

L'Uzumaki poussa un petit cri lorsqu'il se sentit soulevé par le photographe.

Depuis sa sortie de l'hôpital, il vivait avec le brun dans son loft.

Ce dernier ne lui avait pas vraiment laissé le choix, l'emmenant directement chez lui après être venu le chercher à la clinique, ses affaires déjà toutes installées dans son appartement.

Il avait crié, boudé et même envoyé quelques oreillers à la figure de son ami, mais au final il appréciait de ne pas être seul.

La rééducation était difficile et épuisante et être en fauteuil n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour garder le moral.

Il s'apprêtait à aller au lit lorsque son colocataire l'avait soudainement soulevé pour se diriger tranquillement dehors.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu fais enfin, ramène moi à l'intérieur du loft !

Sasuke ignora sa remarque, pénétrant dans l'ascenseur.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu fais enfin ?!  
-Je t'enlève pour ton anniversaire.  
-C'est demain ! Et je suis en pyjama putain !  
-Le temps qu'on arrive à destination ce sera _« demain »_ et Gaara a déjà prévu ta valise et une tenue pour le voyage. Rétorqua calmement le photographe.  
-Ma valise ? Le voyage ?!  
-Oui, on part à Paris !

 **W**

Naruto n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans un jet de toute sa vie et il n'avait jamais mis les pieds à Paris non plus.

Surexcité il n'avait pas arrêté de poser une multitudes de questions à Sasuke qui avait répondu à toutes sauf celles sur le programme prévu une fois arrivé.

Le blond avait boudé avant de finalement s'endormir contre son ami.

Il ne s'était réveillé qu'à quelques minutes de l'atterrissage et même maintenant que la piste s'offrait à son regard avide, il peinait à croire qu'il était à Paris.

Le photographe sourit en l'aidant à enfiler sa veste, se penchant pour le soulever de son siège, lui soufflant au passage un joyeux anniversaire au creux de l'oreille.

-Je voulais te le dire à minuit mais tu dormais...

L'Uzumaki sourit en le remerciant, passant un bras autour de son cou alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers l'avant de l'appareil ou le pilote et l'hôtesse les attendaient.

Il inspira profondément une fois en bas de l'avion, persuadé qu'ici l'air était différent.

-Tout aussi pollué ! S'amusa le brun alors qu'un chauffeur en costume tout droit sorti d'un film leur ouvrait la portière d'une superbe limousine.

Il proposa son aide mais Sasuke refusa, installant lui-même Naruto dans le cuir de la banquette, vérifiant que son fauteuil n'était pas oublié au milieu des valises.

-On va devoir encore passer au contrôle des passeports, mais après on sera enfin libres ! Expliqua-t-il. On devrait pouvoir regarder le soleil se lever tout en prenant un immense petit déjeuner !

XxxX

Naruto avait une vue tellement parfaite sur la Tour Eiffel qu'il avait l'impression qu'elle n'était qu'à deux pas.

Comme promis, ils dégustaient une multitude de viennoiseries dans un décor magnifique et il préférait ne pas penser au prix que devait couter le privilège de manger seul sur la terrasse de ce palace mondialement connu.

-Tu ne fais vraiment pas les choses à moitié toi ! Sourit-il en buvant son jus de fruit.  
-Ca n'a aucun intérêt sinon !

L'Uzumaki secoua la tête.

-Tu sais que venant de toi et vu notre relation, tout ça fait très... étrange ?!  
-Étrange ? Répéta Sasuke.  
-Normalement, c'est son amoureux qu'on amène en escapade à Paris, pas un simple ami !

Le brun se figea et l'espace d'un instant l'autre crut voir de la panique dans son regard.

-Je ne suis pas des choses aussi dérisoires que la _« normale »_ et tu n'es pas un _« simple »_ ami !  
-N'empêche, même si je n'en reviens pas de dire ça, tu ferais un petit ami génial ! Rétorqua le mannequin.

Son _« pompier »_ s'étouffa presque avec son café.

-Je ne veux pas être un _« petit ami »_ !

Le blond rit, malgré la petite boule qui lui nouait l'estomac.

-Et toi alors, tu comptes rester longtemps dans le club des célibataires ?! Reprit le brun, un peu bougon.

Le sourire de Naruto se fit plus triste.

-Je n'ai plus vraiment confiance en mes choix amoureux, je tombe toujours sur des enfoirés ! Souffla-t-il. Puis qui voudrait d'un handicapé ?  
-Ca n'a aucune importance ! Tu vas remarcher ! Rétorqua vivement le photographe. Et même si ce n'était pas le cas, ça ne t'empêcherait pas de  
-Oh s'il te plait, pas toi ! L'interrompit sèchement le doré. J'ai déjà du mal à comprendre ce que tu fais encore avec moi alors...  
-Ce que je fais encore avec toi ?

Le blond se mordit la lèvre, tapotant nerveusement sa cuillère sur la table.

-Personne n'a envie d'être vu avec un infirme et encore moins de devoir s'en occuper alors pour quelqu'un qui ne pense qu'à faire la fête et à ne surtout pas s'encombrer ça doit être l'enfer non ?!

Il avait conscience d'être vraiment blessant et injuste mais il continua quand même.

-Après tout tu as fais tout ça pour coucher avec moi non ?! Cria-t-il. Mais maintenant que je suis dans ce foutu fauteuil tu ne dois plus vraiment en avoir envie ! Ca t'a passé hein ! Plus envie de baiser un infirme ?!

Sasuke se leva brusquement, tapant du poing.

-Tu as raison ! Hurla-t-il en se rapprochant. Je suis un salaud qui a passé tout ce temps avec toi dans le seul but de te baiser !

Il se pencha, tirant Naruto par son pull, loin de la douceur dont il avait fait preuve ces derniers mois.

-Et je pense que j'ai bien assez attendu ! Souffla-t-il avant d'écraser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Sa langue titillant sa lèvre fit frémir le mannequin qui répondit immédiatement au baiser, avec la même colère et frustration.

Sasuke souleva le blond, passant les mains sous ses fesses pour le coller à son bassin, y accrochant ses jambes et l'autre enroula ses bras autour de son cou en approfondissant l'échange.

L'excitation était déjà là, comme libérée après une trop longue attente.

Leurs corps se pressaient, le serveur collé contre la baie vitrée, suçotant la langue du brun avec envie.

Il gémit, griffant sa nuque alors que sa clavicule se faisait attaquer par une bouche chaude et gourmande.

Sasuke ouvrit d'une main la vitre, pénétrant dans l'immense suite pour se diriger rapidement vers la chambre.

 **XxxX**

-Ouah... C'était plutôt bon en fait coucher sans sentiment ! Lâcha Naruto allongé sur le dos, Sasuke collé à lui.

Ce dernier se redressa, pour le regarder.

-J'ai vraiment été con de perdre mon temps en romantisme et relations sérieuses ! Continua-t-il. Je crois que je vais faire ça maintenant, juste coucher !

Le brun fronça les sourcils.

-Tu penses que tu pourrais m'aider un peu ? Lui demanda L'Uzumaki en tournant la tête vers lui. Je sais que normalement tu ne couches jamais deux fois mais on m'a toujours dis que j'étais un excellent coup alors...

Il s'arrêta quelques secondes, une petit moue sur les lèvres alors que Sasuke serrait les poings.

-Pour le moment avec mon fauteuil personne ne voudra me baiser alors peut-être que jusqu'à ce que je tienne debout tu pourrais...

Le brun se leva, exposant son corps complètement nu et tatoué au regard de Naruto.

-Tu n'as plus besoin de t'occuper de moi maintenant, ni de te forcer à être amical mais  
-LA FERME ! Cria le photographe.

Le doré sursauta et l'autre se tourna vivement vers lui.

Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux et Sasuke finit par retourner sur le lit, s'agenouillant près du blond.

-Tu veux du sexe ? Lui demanda-t-il les dents serrées en attrapant ses poignets. Alors tu vas en avoir !

 **W**

 **« Et bien que mes manières soient peut-être un peu  
grossières  
Et que je n'ai jamais l'impression d'être assez bien  
Ça n'est peut-être pas grand chose  
Mais je suis à toi »**

Sasuke se glissa doucement derrière Naruto embrassant délicatement sa nuque avant de se pencher au dessus de sa chaise pour ravir ses lèvres.

Le blond tourna naturellement la tête pour faciliter l'échange, sa canne collée à lui.

Son pompier s'assit à côté de lui tirant la chaise jusqu'à ce qu'elle touche la sienne, gardant sa main emprisonnée dans la sienne.

Ils ressemblaient à un vrai petit couple, L'Uzumaki en était conscient.

Ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour ne partager que du sexe et même s'il tenait debout tout seul et avait d'autres aventures, Sasuke continuait de coucher avec lui.

Et plus étrange, il était encore plus adorable, attentionné et tendre.

Tout le monde les croyait ensemble, même Sai était venu leur faire une scène vite suivi de Karin qui n'arrivait pas à croire que le photographe lui ait échappé pour se caser avec un estropié.

Mais c'était faux.

Le brun n'était pas rentré dans le rang, il n'était pas son petit ami.

Même s'ils en avaient souvent tous les deux le comportement et que c'était aussi délicieux que douloureux.

 _« Je ne veux pas être un petit ami ! »_ C'était clair non ?

Ils ne formaient pas un couple !

Ou alors un couple ou chacun va voir ailleurs.  
Un couple sans sentiment.

Et Naruto n'avait pas envie de ça.

Alors non, ils n'étaient pas ensemble.

Même s'il était conscient qu'il finirait quand même le cœur brisé, il tentait de se rassurer comme il pouvait, se répétant qu'il n'attendait absolument rien de plus de Sasuke.

Ce dernier passa un bras autour de ses épaules, le collant à lui et il se laissa faire, appuyant sa tête contre son épaule.

Le photographe descendit jusqu'à ses hanches qu'il entoura délicatement, faisant glisser ses doigts sous son tee-shirt.

Le blond frissonna, tournant un peu la tête pour que son nez touche la peau chaude du cou de son amant, juste au niveau de son tatouage.

Il inspira son odeur, se laissant apaiser par son côté rassurant.

-Alors ta séance chez le kiné ? Questionna doucement Sasuke.

Naruto tressaillit, un peu mal à l'aise.

Il n'avait rien à se reprocher mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

Même s'il ne devait rien au brun, même si ce dernier faisait pire, il se sentait toujours coupable.

Il se redressa pour faire face à son amant mais avant qu'il ne puisse souffler un _« bien »_ qu'il espérait neutre et convainquant, la main de ce dernier se posa dans son cou et c'est là qu'il se souvint.

Cet abruti de Deidara, son kiné, lui avait fait un énorme suçon !

Sasuke caressa la marque, le regard dans le vide avant de secouer la tête.

-Je t'en supplie ne me fais plus ça... Souffla-t-il.

Naruto fronça un peu les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il disait.

-Je sais que j'ai été un véritable enfoiré et que je ne suis pas à la hauteur mais je...

Le photographe se mordit la lèvre.

-C'est vrai que j'ai tout fait pour t'avoir et que j'avais tout prévu pour te séparer de Sai, avant même de te rencontrer !

Gaara prenait toujours des tonnes de vidéos qu'il envoyait à Sasuke.

Il n'y avait jamais vraiment fais gaffe et s'était toujours demandé pourquoi l'autre faisait ça.

Maintenant il savait que c'était sa façon de lui montrer qu'il pensait à lui, une façon de l'inclure malgré la distance, mais à l'époque il n'était pas en mesure de comprendre et d'apprécier.

Vraiment il ne méritait pas un ami comme le roux !

Il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi seul dans son appartement il avait décidé de cliquer sur l'une des dernières vidéos envoyées alors qu'il avait supprimé quasiment toutes les autres sans les ouvrir, mais ce soir là, il était tombé sur celle où l'on voyait Naruto.

Et comme l'enfoiré égocentrique et capricieux qu'il était, il avait décidé de l'avoir, de l'avoir à tout prix, même pas conscient qu'il était déjà _anormalement_ fasciné.

Il avait tout prévu.

Il savait que Sai craquait pour lui depuis toujours et il n'avait pas hésité à en abuser, sachant qu'il finirait par céder à sa demande.

Il suffisait d'attendre le bon moment.  
D'attendre que l'Uzumaki entende tout.

Et tout s'était parfaitement déroulé. Son plan avait été une véritable réussite.

Seulement Naruto l'avait forcé à revoir sa tactique, à jouer la carte de la presque franchise et de l'amitié à la place de son habituel rentre dedans agressif et c'est là que les choses avaient échappées à son contrôle.

C'était vraiment ridicule parce qu'il n'y avait pas plus _cliché_ comme situation !

C'était du déjà vu, du réchauffé et pourtant c'était exactement ce qui lui était arrivé.

Il s'était attaché au blond, continuant sans même s'en rendre compte de se laisser captiver par lui, enchainer.

Lorsque quelques fois il se demandait pourquoi il n'était pas encore passé à l'action, il se rassurait en se répétant que c'était trop tôt que ça détruirait ses plans.

En vérité, c'était simplement qu'il ne voulait pas quitter Naruto et que dans son esprit, une fois son plan réussi, il n'aurait plus eu aucune envie et raison de rester près de lui.

Et quand on savait à quel point ça avait été dur pour Sasuke de se retenir de sauter sur le mannequin, ce dernier ne lui facilitant pas vraiment la tâche, on prenait toute l'ampleur de son envie de rester avec lui.

Même lui était encore surpris de voir tout ce qu'il avait supporté et surmonté pour ça.

Oui il s'était attaché.

Il s'était ouvert, confié aussi et peu à peu il s'était retrouvé avec une vie sociale, des amis, des vraies discussions profondes et des jeux stupides dignes de gamins de primaire.

Il avait eu des meubles dans son salon, des petits plats dans sa cuisine, des fleurs sur sa terrasse et une chaleur réconfortante avait envahie tout son loft, lui offrant enfin la sensation perdue depuis des années d'avoir un chez lui.

Et malgré lui, il avait pris conscience de beaucoup de choses, allant même jusqu'à tout avouer à Sai, ce qui les avait d'ailleurs définitivement brouillé.

Il ne l'avait jamais considéré comme un ami, mais il s'était dis que peut être comme avec Gaara il pourrait créer de véritables liens.

Seulement sa réaction l'avait mis hors de lui.

Au lieu d'être en colère, de lui en vouloir d'avoir imaginé tout un plan pour le séparer de son petit ami, l'autre lui avait pardonné, répétant que ce n'était rien, que ce n'était pas important.

Et même si c'était lui l'enfoiré de l'histoire, Sasuke avait vraiment eu envie de lui foutre son poing dans la figure.

Comment ce type pouvait utiliser des termes comme _« pas important »_ ou _« rien »_ en parlant de sa relation avec Naruto?

Comment pouvait-il ne pas être fou de rage d'avoir perdu quelqu'un d'aussi exceptionnel à cause d'un connard tel que lui ?

Si les rôles avaient été inversés, Sasuke l'aurait encastré dans un mur.

Si quelqu'un avait essayé de le séparer du blond, de lui enlever...

Et c'est en prenant l'ampleur de ses pensés qu'il avait quitté l'appartement de Sai, non sans lui avoir réellement mis son poing dans la figure.

Il avait fini chez Gaara, avec un Shikamaru en caleçon pas vraiment ravi d'être interrompu alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sauter sur son amant.

Là bas, il avait laissé exploser toute sa colère contre l'avocat, appréciant d'avoir des amis vers qui se tourner.

Et à la fin de son long monologue, accompagné de chapelets d'insultes et de promesses meurtrières, Shikamaru lui avait lancé un regard mi blasé mi agacé alors que son petit ami lui offrait un sourire compatissant.

 _« -En gros tu ne nous apprends rien de nouveau ! Avait lancé le brun. Tu es juste complètement dingue de Naru ! »_

Sasuke avait voulu nier, ignorer ce qu'il avait entendu et la partie de lui qui lui criait que c'était exactement ça, préférant continuer de se trouver des excuses de plus en plus ridicules.

Puis il y avait l'accident et de nouveau en bon fan de clichés qui se respecte, il s'était rendu compte que oui, _« il était dingue de Naruto. »_

Il s'était pourtant promis de ne rien dire, toujours pas décidé à être _en couple_ avec quelqu'un.

Surtout pas quelqu'un qu'il aimait autant que le blond.

Oui, avec du recul, c'était ridicule !

Seulement le doré l'avait poussé à bout à Paris et après leur première fois il avait cru trouver la force de se montrer entièrement sincère avec son amant, de tout lui avouer et d'essayer de se faire pardonner.

-Mais au réveil tu m'as balancé toutes ces histoires sur le sexe et je n'ai pas su comment réagir ! Hurla le photographe à Naruto qui écoutait son récit-comme une bonne partie de la terrasse du café- complètement ébahi. D'habitude c'est moi qui sors ce genre de phrase, je n'ai jamais eu à les subir !

Il marqua une pause, comme s'il cherchait de l'air avant de reprendre.

-J'ai pensé que c'était une punition, que c'était mérité au final ! Qu'avec tous mes sales coups, mes mensonges et le mal que j'avais pu te faire, je devais en passer par là !

Il s'était dit qu'il pouvait le supporter, que ça ne changerait rien à leur relation et qu'en plus il n'aurait pas ce poids angoissant du fait d'être _« en couple »._

Il avait le sexe et la tendresse, alors tout allait bien !

Il avait vraiment cherché à s'en convaincre, mais c'était un véritable enfer !

C'était plus douloureux que ce qui l'aurait imaginé, plus douloureux que tout ce qu'il avait vécu !

-S'il te plait, je sais que j'ai encore beaucoup à me faire pardonner et que tu mettras surement du temps à me faire confiance mais...

Il inspira, caressant à nouveau le suçon dans le coup de Naruto.

-Je t'en prie, ne laisse plus quelqu'un d'autre te toucher, ça me rend vraiment dingue ! Avoua-t-il. Parfois je me fais même peur !

Le doré le regardait hébété, assimilant les informations mais sans pouvoir toutes les traiter.

Mais qu'est ce que cet idiot racontait ?!

C'était lui qui ne voulait pas être en couple ! Lui qui avait complètement chamboulé sa vie, retourné son cerveau et maltraité son cœur !

Lui qui allait voir ailleurs et qui le poussait à noyer parfois son chagrin avec des mecs comme son kiné alors qu'il n'avait que son image, sa voix et son odeur en tête !

Et c'était lui la victime ! Lui qui souffrait ! Lui qui devrait être en train de le supplier de ne plus aller voir ailleurs !

-Je peux prendre soin de toi et te rendre heureux ! Continua Sasuke. Si ce que je fais n'est pas assez je peux encore faire plus, je peux  
-LA FERME ! Hurla le blond en se relevant, s'aidant de sa canne et de la table.

Il poussa tant bien que mal sa chaise, cherchant à s'éloigner.

-Tu ne peux pas me dire ça maintenant ! Tu ne peux pas...  
-Naru attend !

A cet instant, le mannequin regretta plus que tout de ne pas pouvoir courir, partir le plus loin et vite possible.

Sasuke l'attrapa par la hanche, le faisant tourner et basculer contre son torse, un peu comme lors de leur toute première séance photo.

Il plaqua ses mains contre ses reins et le blond s'accrocha lui lorsque sa canne tomba au sol.

-Je t'aime... Souffla le brun en glissant l'une de ses mains sur sa joue. Je suis complètement et irrémédiablement amoureux de toi !

Le blond détourna les yeux en se mordant la lèvre, maudissant ses joues déjà rouges et les stupides frissons et papillons si clichés qui s'emparaient de lui.

-Et moi je te déteste ! Rétorqua-t-il d'une voix presque boudeuse.

Sasuke rit, comprenant parfaitement ce que ça voulait dire avant de s'emparer de ses lèvres.

 **W**

 _-Oui, c'était vraiment mal parti... Souffla Sasuke en embrassant la tempe de son mari, le regard fixé sur leurs mains enlacées ou brillaient les anneaux de son grand père._  
 _-Dans un sens, on devrait remercier Gaara et ses vidéos ! Rit Naruto en se redressant, s'appuyant sur le torse parfait de son pompier._  
 _-Oh non pitié ! Il ne nous lâcherait plus s'il savait la vérité !_  
 _-Il demanderait sans doute une statue à son effigie..._  
 _-Celle de Shika plutôt ! Pouffa le brun avant d'attirer son compagnon contre lui, l'entrainant dans un baiser passionné._

 _Hélas le bruit strident du réveil mit fin à leurs rêves de câlins poussés._

 _-Pourquoi je dois supporter ça même un jour de repos ?! Grogna Sasuke._  
 _-Aller debout, on doit préparer le petit déjeuner sous peine d'une révolte ! Lança son époux en sortant du lit._

 _Le brun fit de même, l'enlaçant pendant qu'il enfilait un pantalon de jogging, lui offrant un dernier baiser dans le cou._

 _-Rappelle-moi depuis quand ce sont les monstres qui commandent ? Questionna-t-il en s'habillant à son tour._  
 _-Hummm..._

 _Le blond fit mine de réfléchir._

 _-Depuis toujours ?!_

 _Sasuke eut un soupire désespéré et Naruto rit en rejoignant la cuisine._

 _Il mit en route leurs café, aucun d'eux ne pouvant faire quoique ce soit sans._

 _Appuyé contre le plan de travail il se laissa coincer par le corps du pompier qui l'embrassa à nouveau en l'asseyant sur le marbre._

 _-Oh pitié pas de grand matin ! Lança une voix écœurée._  
 _-Bonjour à toi aussi rayon de soleil ! Rétorqua le brun alors son mari pouffait contre son cou._  
 _-Bonjour mon cœur... Souffla ce dernier en relevant la tête._  
 _-Prenez une chambre ! Ajouta Al, leur charmant fils de treize ans en s'asseyant à la table du petit déjeuner._

 _A peine Naruto descendu du comptoir qu'une adorable princesse aux cheveux blonds encore en pyjama accrochée au cou de son grand frère faisait irruption dans la cuisine._

 _Winry avait six ans et Edward quinze._

 _La petite rit lorsque Sasuke la souleva pour la faire tourner en l'air et son ainé en profita pour se laisser à son tour tomber sur sa chaise, aussi peu enjoué que son frère à l'idée d'aller en cours._

 _-Qu'est ce qui se passe mon ange ? S'inquiéta Naruto en passant une main dans les cheveux de son fils._  
 _-Roy lui a encore piqué son mec ! Rétorqua Al la bouche pleine._  
 _-Avale avant de parler ! Intervint le pompier en installant sa princesse à table._  
 _-A chaque fois que Ed à une ou un chéri, ce type lui pique, il ne rate jamais son coup ! Rit le jeune homme. Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as fais, mais il doit vraiment te détester !_

 _L'ainé soupira, en se concentrant sur son bol._

 _-Et c'est quel genre de garçon ce Roy? Demanda Sasuke._  
 _-Un mec cool, populaire et plutôt gentil quand ça ne concerne pas les amours de ce poissard ! Rit Al. Pourquoi ?_  
 _-Je veux juste savoir si je dois ou non m'inquiéter du fait qu'il veuille sortir avec mon fils ! Rétorqua le brun._

 _Edward releva les yeux vers lui, la bouche entrouverte._

 _-Quoi ? Mais non papa tu délires! S'exclama son cadet. Personne n'utiliserait un plan aussi tordu pour séduire quelqu'un, on n'est pas un film !_

 _Naruto rit, attirant l'attention sur lui._

 _-Crois-moi mon chéri, sur ce coup là, il faut faire confiance à ton père ! Intervint-il en caressant les cheveux de son ainé d'une main et la nuque de son mari de l'autre, debout entre leurs deux chaises. C'est un vrai professionnel lorsque ça touche aux plans de séductions hors normes !_  
 _-Hey, au final ça a marché ! Bouda faussement Sasuke en l'attirant sur ses genoux. Sans moi on n'en serait pas là !_  
 _-Attend, attend, tu veux dire que tu as dragué papa avec un plan aussi pourri que celui de Roy? S'offusqua presque Al._  
 _-Non, j'ai été plus original !_  
 _-« Prête-le-moi » ! Imita grossièrement Naruto en explosant de rire._

 _Oui, maintenant il pouvait en rire, et voir ça comme un bon souvenir._

 _Sasuke le serra plus fort contre lui._

 _-Je ne t'ai jamais remercié d'ailleurs... Souffla-t-il pensivement._

 _Son mari tourna un peu la tête vers lui, l'interrogea du regard._

 _-De m'avoir prêté ta confiance, ton corps, ton cœur... Précisa le brun. Je ne suis toujours pas sûr de le mériter mais..._

 _Naruto le fit taire avec un baiser._

 _-Plus de dix ans et tu ne me connais pas encore assez !_

 _Sasuke fronça les sourcils_

 _-Tu sais bien que lorsque j'aime je ne prête pas ! Rit le blond en s'accrochant à son cou. J'offre !_

 **« Je n'ai peut-être pas le plus doux des touchers  
Je ne parle peut-être pas comme il faut  
Je sais que je ne rentre pas dans le moule  
Mais je suis à toi »**


End file.
